Balance
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Basically all of our LoK drabbles/answered prompts that aren't Makorra related. Each will have the prompt, pairings, rating at the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHERS**

**Genre:**Angst

**Rating:**K+

**Pairing(s):**Hint of Makorra

**Summary:**_In the post-traumatic aftermath of Amon's defeat, Bolin is the only one really left to his own devices. As he wakes his brother up, the two of them know that he has to get Asami out, but doesn't fair well with leaving his brother behind to bring Korra out of the Avatar state. Their words are unspoken when Bolin turns his back._

"_Mako! Come on. Get up. I can't carry the both of you_."

He could barely hear his brother over the vibrations of the floor and the debris falling around them. There was a gash on the side of his face and he knew he'd been hit hard in the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw a swirl of greys and greens, mixed in with browns.

What had happened?

What was happening?

"Bolin?" Mako raised himself up and swallowed hard, trying to regain some composure. His arm was broken, he was sure, and his leg was cut up. The blood had soaked through his pants and there was a puddle of red beneath it.

"Finally-" He could see that Bolin was trying to remain calm, but he was never really good at being collected. "-we've gotta go." Asami was on his back, unconscious. He watched as Bolin urged her up so that he could carry her better. "Mako, do you hear me?"

It took him a moment before he realized it.

"Where's Korra?"

Bolin said nothing and looked toward the other side of the room. Mako's eyes followed.

The roof had been blown off the warehouse and there were a number of soldiers knocked out. Just in the center of all the chaos was Korra, hovering in the air.

Equalists were swarming her and were trying to take her down.

"Bolin-" He turned to his brother and swallowed hard. "-I can't leave her." He looked at Asami for a moment. She was in good hands. "Go."

Bolin's bright green eyes widened. "No. I-I'm not going without you!"

"I'll be right behind you. You and I both know we can't leave her. Asami needs to get out of here and you're the only one that can do it right now. Get her out of here and don't look back. I'll be right behind you." He squeezed his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.

With reluctance, Bolin stood and nodded. "If you don't come out of here, I'm coming back for you. Both of you."

He didn't look back and for that, Mako was grateful.


	2. Burning Branches

**BURNING BRANCHES**

**Genre:**Angst

**Rating:**T

**Summary:**_The story behind Mako's scarf._

Mako could still remember the day Bolin had become an essential part of his life. His mother was sitting up in bed, holding this red little bundle of crying snot, and Mako was pushed towards the two of them. He stopped at the side of the bed, trying to peer into his mother's arms before he felt himself flying, his father's strong hands clasped around his waist.

He settled at her feet and anchored his body to the bed, his arm holding up his weight as he leaned over to stare at the wispy dark head of hair before bright green eyes were blinking up at him.

"Oh, look, Mako, you made him stop crying," his mother's voice was soft and gentle, and he remembered it as the way she always sounded as she told him bedtime stories. "Do you want to hold him?"

Before he could answer, protest, the heavy weight of his brother was in his arms. He grew very still, sure this was some sort of test he had to pass like when he had been given the responsibility of carrying the basket back from the market.

That time he had failed miserably, his eyes wandering too much to take in the sights and smells around him until he tripped and went sprawling. A cabbage head rolled before him as his father tried to help him up and he burst into tears.

Bolin was gurgling in his arms now, blinking up bright emerald, trusting eyes. "Mako, you're a big brother now," his father said as he settled a hand on his shoulder. "Bolin will always be looking up to you to show him the right path, and I know that you can do it. You'll protect him and keep him safe."

The words were the ones he clung to after the police force had ripped him from the burnt bodies of his parents. The smoke of charred flesh clung in his nose, even after he couldn't breath from the hard cries that racked his small frame. He had finally gotten loose from the cold, forceful grasp of the man holding him back.

He ran towards home, towards the last bit of family he had, not answering the neighbor woman that watched Bolin while they had gone to the market. He grabbed the red scarf that his father always wore when he went to work, wrapping it tightly around his nose as if the familiar scent could somehow replace the one already burned into his memory.

That night, he laid with his brother as the cold reality settled on his shoulders.


	3. Pabu Pal

**PABU PAL**

**Genre:**Friendship

**Rating:**K

**Pairing(s):**Just Pabu love

**Summary:**_All Bolin wanted was a new friend._

Bolin always liked the shops that held the animals, and whenever he could get away from Mako (he was fourteen after all, definitely old enough to be trusted to walk down the street!) he always found himself wandering into the stores.

Usually it was just your regular messenger hawks squawking away or even the turtle ducks swimming in a make-shift pond until someone bought them for a fountain or a child's pet. But today, today Bolin's gaze was drawn straight to the newest animal.

A fire ferret.

He inched closer, his eyes roaming around as if he might get caught doing something wrong (even though he had no intention of actually doing anything!), but the little guy's nose was wiggling and sniffing the air before he was against the heavy metal of the cage.

"Hey, little dude," Bolin murmured softly as he let the fire ferret sniff his finger and even lick him. He was adorable, and Bolin felt his heart beat with the need to cuddle him.

Without even thinking, he flipped the price tag to see how much it would take to be the owner of this adorable creature, and his heart sank. Not only was that more than Mako made at his odd jobs, but he could already hear his brother's voice:

_Bolin, we can't feed another mouth. What do you expect me to do, I can barely make enough to keep you fed, and to even have to spend all the money to buy the thing…._

Nothing Bolin said would make a difference, and he suddenly realized how unfair the world was. There were a bunch of little kids tugging on their parents sleeves as they oohed and ahhed over the animals, but Bolin would never be able to do that.

Maybe that was why he reached over and slipped the cage off the shelf.

Maybe that was why he edged his way out of the shop like he had all the right in the world to be carrying a living, breathing animal out into the cruel world where Mako would yell at him.

Bolin ran after he heard the shouts, his arms clutching the clunky cage to his chest and the fire ferret let out a little mew of danger and surprise.

It wasn't until he had gotten back to their makeshift home, an alley near the coal plants where Mako had found work that Bolin was able to beat the lock off with a rock.

The fire ferret bounded out of the cage and up his arm, nuzzling his face with it's nose that Bolin said-

"I'll take care of you, Pabu."


	4. Honor & Wigs

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Rating: **K

**Pairing(s):**Implied Makorra

**Summary: **_Prompt: Asami and Bolin's friendship._

Bolin wandered past the library at Air Temple Island and stopped when he saw a familiar dark head of curls bent over one of the tables. He coughed awkwardly before making his way inside. "Uh, Asami, what are you doing hiding out in here?"

He felt a little guilty, thinking it might have been his fault. After all, the whole island must have heard the blow-up over the way Mako hadn't been able to leave Korra's side for more than a few seconds.

Bolin hadn't meant to spill the beans, but now he'd fix it all!

"Oh, Bolin," Her smile was a bit forced as she turned to look at the earthbender boy, and she quickly closed her book and coughed, hiding it behind her arm. "I was reading!" She gave a nervous laugh and her green eyes looked almost…guilty.

"Just reading?" He asked as he tried to crane to see this seemingly important book. Who read books anymore? At least, Bolin didn't believe in reading books, not when you could go live life!

Asami licked her lips before sputtering, "And hiding from Meelo. He's adorable and everything, but I'm kind of scared he'll….he'll steal my hair!" And every time he came near her all she could picture was the little airbender boy with her luscious locks flowing from his misshapen head.

The very thought made her shudder and grab a lock protectively as Bolin's fingers reached out for her hair. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked as she craned her head away and tried to bat his hand off with her own.

"I just," he couldn't hold back his laughter as he picked up a bunch of her hair and leaned over to lay it on his head. "I just keep picturing Meelo with your hair, and it's-it's hilarious! Are you sure you don't want to donate your hair to a good cause?"

Bolin didn't know that girls cared a lot about hair. He didn't think that chopping it off for a joke was that big of a deal. It'd grow back, after all, but Asami gasp of outrage was enough of a hint. "Or-or not! You know, maybe we can-we can get him a mop! Yeah, a mop…"

He carefully edged back from the desk and tried not to run out of the room in fright. Girls were scary. Very scary.

"Get him a mop," Asami said dryly as she moved her arm, knocking the book she was reading onto the group. Her cheeks flamed when Bolin reached for it, and she almost knocked him down in an attempt to get to it before he could see the title.

But of course, it was much too late…

"WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?" Bolin demanded as he picked up the book and then threw it across the room when he realized what it was. "Asami-I-Are-What!?"

She buried her face in her hands, trying to laugh it off as she felt her cheeks turned a deeper and deeper pink. "Yeah, well, I just-I was lonely."

"So you were reading _Fifty Shades of Honor_?" Bolin shouted loud enough to draw attention from the whole corridor.

"Hush!" Asami grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her, smacking her hand against his mouth. "I like romance novels. And-And the Fire Lord is sexy!"

Bolin didn't know what to say to that.

Yes, he decided, girls were very, very scary.


	5. Iroh Here

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating: **K

**Pairing(s):** Slight Makorra, slight Irohsami, major Irohtea

**Summary: **_Prompt - Iroh comes aboard Team Avatar._

"I suppose I won't be staying in a suite," an amused voice rang out through the large underground hideout.

The four of them turned.

"Iroh!" gasped Korra as her face suddenly lit up. She got up from the table and went to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You got here fast," she told him before pulling away to look into his sharp gold eyes.

"Well, how could I let you destroy the bad guys without me? It was always our thing," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me, I was twelve." She rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Which reminds me, you owe me an Agni Kai."

His pearly whites shined. "I haven't forgotten, little Avatar. I would never give up the honor."

Korra smiled and blinked when she heard someone clearing her throat. She turned around and jumped when Mako was standing right there.

"Korra," breezed Iroh. "You've forgotten to introduce me to your friends. He stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Iroh. Crowned prince of the Fire Nation."

The color seemed to blanch from Mako's face. "Oh-" He bowed hastily. "-sir."

He chuckled. "Sir makes me sound much older. Iroh will just be fine."

"Bolin, sir! Earthbender. Big fan," nodded Bolin excitedly as he bowed. "Never met royalty before."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Fire Ferrets. I always listened to your matches with a good cup of tea."

Bolin's jaw dropped. Korra couldn't help but smile faintly. She looked over at Asami and then back at Iroh. "Iroh! This-" She tugged on Asami's arm and pulled her toward them. "This is Asami."

The nonbender looked at him and gave him a bow. "Prince Iroh," she greeted gently, meeting his eyes.

"Asami," he tried it on his tongue before taking her hand and kissing it. It wasn't a traditional greeting, but it had Asami blushing like a mangoberry. "Now-" He pulled back and straightened up. "How about we have a cup of tea and talk things over?"

"I suppose you'll be making it," said Korra innocently.

"Of course. Spirits know that you couldn't make a good cup to save your life."


	6. Smarts

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Rating: **K

**Pairing(s):**None

**Summary: **_Prompt - Bolin shows Korra how to get a great deal on meat buns._

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaako. Where are all the buns? I know there was at least two left!" Bolin whined as he rummaged through the cupboards. He frowned deeply and put his hand to his chin in thought. There really were two left.

"You ate those. Remember?" His brother said lazily from the sofa. He'd just come home from another day at the grindstone and didn't want to move.

"Oh." Bolin sounded disappointed and glanced at Korra. "I suppose you won't be able to experience the goodness of Soo's Scrumptious Delights." He paused for a moment and snatched her arm. "We'll be back soon, Mako!"

Without waiting for rebuttal, the two of them ran down the stairs and out of the gym where they were greeted by the hustle and bustle of the city.

"I'm gonna show you how to get a real deal out here. You'll never go hungry again," he told her with excitement as they went through the narrow streets, dodging the people who were in a rush.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Well…All right then. I'm sure I've had them before-"

"No! You've never had ones like these before," he murmured as he patted the fire ferret who was pleasantly perched on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Pabu?" he cooed, earning an affectionate squeak.

She laughed. "Okay."

Their journey took a mere twenty minutes in time before he saw the steam rising into the air from the small shack. His mouth watered in anticipation. "They taste the best when you get them right from the steamer." He exhaled and slowly made his way over, waiting behind a man. Turning to Korra, he looked serious. "You gotta know how to barter with these people. They're pretty easy, but you just gotta know how to work them."

Once to the front, Bolin cleared his throat and looked over at the older woman who had grease on her face and a light sheen of sweat from standing over the steamer. "Whaddya want?"

"Two of your best buns, ma'am!" He exclaimed.

"That'll be ten yuan," she held the back and put her hand out for the money.

"Ten yuan-" Bolin was flabbergasted. Inflation!

"Okay. Well, how about-" He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a bill. "-one yuan!"

The woman did not look amused.

"Okay…" Bolin frowned and went through his pocket. "Two yuan!"

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE MONEY, GET OUT OF THE LINE AND WHEN YOU GET THE MONEY, COME GET SOME!" She shouted, making Korra and Bolin back away.

He seemed defeated at the fact that he couldn't share the blissful pleasures of meat buns with Korra. "Sorry."

Korra put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can get them next time. Even better, I bet Pema can make them better!"

Bolin seemed to brighten up just a bit and turned to ask Pabu, but saw that he was not there at all. "Little buddy?"

They stood there for a moment, looking around for that familiar red tail. He was panicking. "Where's Pabu!?"

"Pabu's been by himself lots of times," said Korra as she recalled the time where she and Mako were looking for Bolin and found the fire ferret.

"Yeah, but sometimes, he gets really nervous when there's a crowd. Someone could step on him," he frowned deeply. His eyes widened. "Th-There he is-"

They watched as Pabu scurried over with a white bag dragged by his mouth. The bottom was damp and liable to break open any moment.

Bolin reached down and picked up the bag, looking inside. His eyes lit up as he snatched Pabu. "Why you sneaky little ferret."

Nestled inside were two perfectly round and warm buns.

"Where did you get ten yuan?" he asked, looking into Pabu's beady eyes.


End file.
